Sakura High school: The new girl. Betrayal
by kawii kitten
Summary: FY/GW/SM char. go to school. (Kawii Kitten: okay so i'm not good at summaries) ^_^'


Sakura High school  
Ch. 1  
Disclaimer: okay I do not own FY, SM, or GW so don't sue me. If you do you I'm warning you won't get that much. Maybe a stick of gum but that's all.  
Now on with da story!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
(Authors P.O.V)  
  
  
Miku slowly made her way to her new school.  
She didn't no why her mother decided to move back to Japan when America was so much better.  
Miku uncomfortably tug the hem of her vest.  
She hated the new uniforms.  
The skirt was brown and it reached all the way down to the middle of her thigh.  
The brown jacket reached down to her waist, long sleeves over a white blouse.  
On her feet were knee length white socks and brown loafers.  
Her mid back length curly aqua marine hair was up in a ponytail held by a white ribbon with pieces falling into her face framing it perfectly.  
As she turned to corner she found herself in front of the school.  
'well here I go'  
  
"Seiji please don't hurt him" Star said keeping her brother from getting to her now ex-boyfriend  
Nakago who was making out with the school slut Soi behind her a couple of yards away.  
"But he......."  
"I know he's cheating on me but still, for me"  
Star said looking at her twin brother her blue-violet eyes sparkle with unshed tears that she won't let go down her cheeks.  
The looked she was giving Seiji made him soften up.  
"Alright just for you" Seiji sighed and hugged his sister protectively.  
  
Touma walked into the courtyard and found Seiji holding his sister Star.  
"Hey what's up"  
Star looked at him with a pleading looked that told him to take Seiji somewhere away from her.  
Touma understanding turn to Seiji,  
"Hey coach is looking for you"  
"He is?"  
"Yeah he wanted to talk to you about something"  
Touma said.  
Seiji looked at his sister with concern,  
"Are you ---"  
"I'll be fine don't worry" Star said cutting him off, sniffing a little bit giving him a small smile,  
"Go ahead and I see ya in 3rd period"  
"Alright"  
with that Touma and Seiji walked off.  
"Well here I go"  
Star walked towards her so called "boyfriend" with tears in her eyes and taped him on the shoulder.  
"oh sweet heart" she said in a sickening nice voice.  
Nakago turned just in time to get punch in the nose.  
"Ah shit Star why did you do that"  
"That's for cheating on me"  
Star hit him in the eye,  
"That's for my brother"  
then she kneed him, hard  
"And that's for me"  
(kawii kitten: Alright, alright I got that from 10 things I hate about you, so shoot me)  
She pushed him to the ground before running away from him.  
She ran into the bathroom and let the tears fall  
  
.   
Usagi, Minako, and Makoto watched every bit of it.  
"Poor Star we need to go comfort her right Makoto"  
Minako and Usagi looked around,  
"Makoto"  
They spotted the tall brunette walking towards  
Nakago looking very, very pist.  
The two blondes looked at each other before running towards Makoto.  
They pulled her back before Makoto could do some damage.  
"Let me go" Makoto growled.  
"You can kick his butt later but we need to go check if Star's okay"  
Makoto relaxed,  
"Your right, his probably still recovering from the hits that Star gave him lets go" with that the three teenagers went after Star as the first bell for first period rung.  
"Star are you in here" Yui walked into the girls restroom with Miaka.  
"Yes" Star whimpered before starting to cry again.  
Miaka quickly whisked Star in her arms.  
Star sobbed as she buried her head into Miaka shirt.  
Both girls soothed the young girls as Minako, Makoto, and Usagi walked in.  
After Star calmed down the 6 girls started to talk.  
"Starlight he's an jerk" Miaka said.  
"yeah he doesn't deserve a great girl like you"  
"Yeah there always plenty of fish in the jungle" Minako added.  
"Its there plenty of fish in the sea not jungle" Yui corrected her.  
"oh that too"  
The girls started giggling.  
Star smiled,  
"You girls are the bestest friends a girl could ever have"  
"thanks" the 5 girl chorused.  
"Group hug" with that the 6 girls hugged.  
"I just thought of something" Star said,  
"Haruka would be pist when she hears about this"  
"oh yeah"   
Just then the tardy bell ranged.  
"Girls we got to get to first period,  
I'll stay here and help Starlight put her makeup on you girls go to class" Minako said.  
"Alright"  
the girl gave Star there regards and left.  
  
"SHE WHAT!!!!!!!" Seiji boomed.  
"She kicked Nakogo's butt in the courtyard"  
Shin repeated what Duo just told them.  
"So Touma you lied to me about coach wanting me"  
Touma, Seiji, Duo, Shin, and Tasuki were talking between periods.  
"Yeah kind of she gave me that look and plus he actually did want to talk to ya"  
Seiji glared at his best friend.  
"Man Seiji remind me never to make your sister pist at me" Tasuki commented.  
Seiji ignored Tasuki's comment,  
"Why didn't she want me to kick his butt?"  
"Maybe because I wanted to do it myself"  
The five turned to see Star standing there with Tomahome.  
"Star....."  
"I don't want to hear Seiji, I wanted to do it myself end of discussion" She said stubbornly.  
"Right now I'm happy it wasn't me" Tomahome said smirking.  
"I agree with you" Duo said.  
Star smiled,  
"Hey have you guys seen the new girl".  
"There's a new girl" Duo and Tasuki chorused.  
"Hai she from America and her name is Miku Shiro."  
"We had her in our last class" Tomahome said.  
Just then the bell ranged for next period.  
"See ya" Star left.  
Seiji watched her still worried about his sister.  
  
Miku quietly sat at the back of the room.  
She sighed before she started to doodle in her notebook.  
"Hi"  
Miku looked up to see a guy with blue hair and eyes and another guy with auburn hair and forest green eyes.  
"um..... hello"  
Miku said shyly.  
"I'm Hishiba Touma and this is Mouri Shin"  
"I'm Shiro Miku the new girl"  
"It must of suck to be new" Rowen took the seat beside her and Shin took it in front of her.  
"Yeah it does"  
"Its very hard to make friends" Shin said,  
"I was new 3 months ago"  
"oh" Miku looked down at her desk.  
"Hey why don't you sit with me and my friends today for lunch"  
"R-really" Miku asked.  
"Sure" Shin said,  
"They're crazy but they allow new people in there group"  
"Alright" Miku said smiling feeling a little more comfortable with this new school.  
Just then the bell rang and 4th period began.  
  
(Star P.O.V)  
I hate it. Today a bunch of girls came up to me and asked if its okay if they can go out with Nakago.  
I hate it so much they can if they want to.  
I hate Nakago now demo it still hurts that he cheated on me. I thought we would be forever.  
Dang it I hate puppy love.  
And I hate myself for letting that jerk get to me.  
"Star?"  
I looked up to see Quatre, concern filled his crystalline eyes.  
"Yes Q.T."  
Quatre blushed at the nickname I gave him,  
"are you okay?"  
"Hai I am"  
Quatre looked into my eyes,  
"Are you sure"  
"Yeah I am"  
I looked up at my best friend,  
"Don't worry"  
"Ms. Dates do you have something to the class"  
"No Mrs. Turk"  
Mrs. Turk looked at me again before going back to the lesson.  
I hate that sensei.  
Oh well, I sighed and sat back in my seat.  
  
(Usagi P.O.V)  
Alright lunchtime!!!!!!!!.  
I grabbed Duo's hand and we both made are way to 'the cherry blossom tree'  
That's where all are group eats lunch.  
"Whoa Usa I know your hungry but slow down"  
I looked at my boyfriend and smiled adorably at him then entwined my fingers through his.  
As we got to 'the cherry blossom tree'  
Star, my twin brother Quatre, Taka (Tomahome),  
Miaka, Makoto, and Minako sitting under the tree already.  
Star seems a lot better then this morning.  
"Hey guys" Duo smiled my insides melt.  
"Hey love birds" Minako said smiling.  
we sat down and I cuddle against Duo's chest.  
I grabbed a half of a sandwich from Star and gobbled it down.  
"Hey onna that's my food" she scowled at me before she ate the other half.  
Yep I guess she's okay.  
  
(Soi P.O.V)  
I watched Star as she started to talk to Minako.  
I hate Star so much.  
She's such an b*t*h I swear it.  
She thinks she all that because she beat up my poor Nakago today.  
The only reason Nakago went out with her because he wanted to get into her pants.  
  
(Star P.O.V)  
"guys I'm going to the bathroom be right back"  
I walked away from the tree as Seiji, Tasuki, and Yui sat down.  
I don't feel like facing my brother right about now.  
I looked behind me at everybody.  
Just then I bumped into someone.  
"Watch it"   
I looked up to see Soi I glared at her,  
"You watch it slut"  
I started walking when Soi mumbled something.  
"What did you say"  
I turned to her.  
"The only reason Nakago went out with you is because he wanted to get into your pants"  
My eyes bulged, that one hit home.  
I felt my eyes water.  
Dang it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Soi smiled,  
"He ran back to me because he knows he can get some"  
"Like the rest of the boy population right?"  
I felt my hands tighten in a ball angrily I'm trying so hard not to hit this girl.  
I looked over at 'the tree'.  
Everybody was watching me silently.  
"Hey at least I get the guys"  
That was it my temper broke and next thing that happen my fist flew and hit her face faster then you can say "Mike Tyson takes a bite out of crime".  
Next thing I know it I being held back by Touma and Shin had a very pist off Soi.  
Tears came to my eyes and I couldn't hold them.  
I cried in Touma's arms I had to let everything out again.  
Touma picked me up as Seiji ran towards us,  
"Lets get you home"  
  
(Miku P.O.V)  
Okay what's going on here.  
I felt so out of place as Touma turned to me,  
"Coming with us"  
"Sure" I said.  
Hey at least I get out of school.  
I looked at the girl with the knee length silver blond hair and the blue-violet eyes and soften.  
A girl shouldn't go through all that pain.  
I followed Touma, Shin, and some other guy that looked just like the girl, must be fertility twins, except his eyes were lavender not blue-violet.  
We jumped into a way cool car. I think it's a silver blue corvette. Shin turned to me,  
"I'm sorry"  
"For what?" I asked silently.  
"I know your supposed to meet everybody but Star.."  
"That's her name Star, well anyway she seemed more important right about now. I can meet the rest of them tomorrow don't worry"  
I cut him off.  
Rowen smiled through the mirror,  
"I'm sorry that's Date, Seiji and his twin sister Star"  
I smiled at the two.  
Star sniffed and gave me a small smile,  
"I'm sorry we couldn't meet in a different matter"  
"Hey its alright as long as I get to know you it doesn't matter"  
Her smile widen when I said that.  
I can tell now were going to be the greatest friends.  
  
(Miaka P.O.V)  
'hurry up bell hurry' I watch the clock.  
I need to see how Star is now.  
I looked over at Minako who was also watching the clock.  
She's as anxious as I am.  
I turned my attention back to the clock.  
Alright the bell will rang in 5......4.....3.....2.....*ring *  
I jumped out of my desk and ran to the door.  
I found Taka and Yui at my locker,  
"Let's hurry up quick"  
I stuffed my books that I don't need out of my locker and got the books I need in my book bag.  
"Ready let's go" Taka said as I swing the pack on my shoulders.  
We quickly made are way towards the student parking lot and jumped into Taka's car and speed off towards Star's and Seiji's house.  
  
Makoto P.O.V  
We started walking towards Star's house.  
Me, Minako, Duo, and Usagi.  
"I hope Star's okay" Minako said worried.  
"That was so funny, did you see her smack the hell out of Soi" I laughed,  
"priceless moment in history"  
"Was I the only one who could here it from far away"  
Duo said.  
"Nope" Usagi commented,  
"It was pretty loud"  
Just then a car stopped side of us.  
"Hey guys need a lift"  
"Haruka" Usagi squealed.  
We all jumped into the Porsche and Haruka speed off.  
"So I'm guessing that your going towards my house"  
"Yeah we are" I said to Haruka.  
Haruka was Star's and Seiji's older sister who's in college. All I have to say is don't pist her off or miss with her younger siblings.  
"So what happen something happen at school why isn't Star with ya"  
"Because Star skipped half of the day" Duo said.  
"That doesn't sound like Star, what happened" Haruka asked.  
"Well...." Usagi looked at us then continued,  
"Star found her boyfriend"  
"Nakago, okay what did that little shit head do"  
I laughed Haruka never liked Nakago or most of Star's boyfriends.  
"Well Star and Seiji found him making out with Soi you remember her right?" I said.  
Haruka didn't say anything.  
"Well anyway after begging Seiji to leave Star gave him a piece of her mind, embarrassing him in the courtyard" Minako finished that part.  
"And then at lunch Soi confronts her and she knocks the shit out of her" Duo said.  
"And then Touma, Shin, Seiji, and some new girl took her home" finished off Usagi.  
"So how much of a piece did she give to him?" Haruka finally spoke up.  
"The works the knee and everything" Duo said.  
The rest of the ride was silent.  
  
Star P.O.V  
"No way you like Nsync too" I asked Miku.  
"Oh yes espcially Justin my god he's so hot" Miku said.  
I think I found my long lost sister really.  
We like almost all the same things.  
We both love to write and draw.  
We love pop and different America music.  
We both love animals and the list goes on and on.  
Just then someone rung the door bell.  
"I've got it!!" I yelled as I raced out of my room and Touma did the same.  
We both made it to the door at the same time but I opened it.  
"I won" I said sticking my tongue out giggling.  
"Hey Star I see your feeling better" I looked at Miaka.  
"Oh yeah way better you guys were right come on in you three" I let them in.  
Just then Miku walked into the living room.  
"Miaka, Taka, Yui I want you to meet Miku"  
Miku waved shyly.  
Miaka walked up to her and gave her a hug surprising her entirely,  
"Welcome into the group"  
"Thank you"  
I looked at Touma and smiled.  
Just then Haruka walked into the house with most of the rest of the group.  
"Ruka-chan welcome home"  
"Star your alright?" Makoto asked me.  
"Of course why wouldn't I be" I asked.  
"Star you know where Nakago lives at ne?"  
"Why?"  
"So I can kick his a-"  
"Ruka-chan don't" I said,  
"don't worry I already took care of it"  
"Yep she did" Duo commented.  
Everybody snickered thinking about what happened.  
"Alright Princess if you say so" Haruka said.  
I didn't believe her but I just let it stop right there.  
"So who's hungry?" I asked.  
Well everybody in are group is here except  
Quatre who was in Music club,  
Hotohori who left to the states for awhile (sigh),   
and Tasuki who was in at a Track meet.  
"So how would Chili sound?" I asked.  
"it matters who makes it you or Haruka" Duo said earning a warning glare from Haruka.  
"What's wrong with my Chili?"  
Everybody looked at Haruka,  
"So my Chili was a little too hot big deal" Haruka mumbled.  
"Big deal Miaka had fire coming form her mouth" Seiji commented who just came in here with Shin.  
Everybody chuckled remembering that day except Miaka.  
"Yes everybody pick on Miaka, I have more stories if you want to hear them" Miaka said sarcastically.   
"Oh come off it Miaka we were just kidding" Minako said.  
"Okay my Chili right" I asked.  
"Yeah" everybody seem to agree.  
"And from that we can make frito pie or chili dogs"  
commented Makoto.  
"Yes, but we don't have any hot dogs" Seiji said.  
"okay store crew who calls" I asked.  
"I'll go" Shin spoke up.  
"Me too" Minako called quickly.  
"I'll drive" Taka said.  
"Shotgun"  
Yui called.  
Taka grabbed his keys,  
"Well be back" with that the four left.  
"Come Makoto into thy kitchen" I said in a dramatic voice.  
Makoto rolled her eyes and followed me into the kitchen with Miku trailing behind her.  
  
Usagi p.o.v  
I grabbed a candy cigarette and put it in my mouth.  
"Jacks are wild" I called as I shuffled the cards and gave everybody five.  
'all right' I thought as I put a reuses cup into the pile.  
"Give me 2" Touma said before popping an M&M into his mouth.  
I gave him two.  
I gave Haruka three.  
"I bet 40" I said putting a twisler pull and peel in there.  
"I call" Haruka did the same.  
"I fold" Touma sighed.  
"read them and weep" Haruka   
had a Full house and was about to pull the pile towards her but I stopped her.  
"um.... Ruka-chan what does this me" I showed her my cards innocently, it was Four of a Kind,  
"Hmm, I guess that shows that I win doesn't it"  
I pulled the pile of candy towards me while Haruka mumbled something about smart ass teenage high school blondes.  
  
  
Star P.O.V  
"Makoto cut on some music" I said as I stir the pot.  
Miku looked up at me from cooking the ground beef,  
"Yeah some Nsync"  
"Yeah" I agree I said.  
"coming right up" Makoto said and turned on the radio as 'Dirty Pop' came on.  
"I'm sick and tired hearing all these people talk about,  
What's the deal with this pop life and when its going to fade out,  
Then you've got to realize what were doing is not a trend,  
We got the gift of melody and were gonna bring it till the end" Star sung and twirled around.  
Miku laughed and shook her hips to the music,  
"Oh I forgot my brothers is going to school tomorrow"   
"He is who's your brother?" I asked.  
"well his name Chichiri and he didn't get to come today because my mom got sick,   
we did paper, scissors, rock and he won to stay home"  
"But you still didn't really stay the whole day of school" I said as the interlude started.  
"Yeah that's true"  
we all started dancing in the kitchen something we do a lot these days +sweatdrop+ ^_^;;  
  
Seiji P.O.V  
'Chun-Li wins'  
"alright next" Miaka called.  
I laughed when I saw the look on Duo's face.  
Miaka has been kicking are butts on Capcom vs. SNK. Dang that woman is good.  
I got the controller and picked my characters as she picked hers.  
"Your going down" she says.  
This is what I hate about playing her she gets cocky and then beats the shit out of you.  
As I got my butt kicked Star somehow found herself over here,  
"Let me play" she says.  
I gave it to her.  
"Let's the cat fight begin" she says as she picked her characters.  
I laughed and watched the fight.  
She wasn't kidding when she said a cat fight.  
Her characters against Miaka's.  
'Morrigan wins'  
"who's the master" Star said and did a victory dance.  
Miaka just pouted.  
"Star get your butt in the kitchen!!!!!!!!"  
Star walked away towards the kitchen and I shook my head as 'Tearin up my heart' could be heard.  
  
Yui P.O.V  
"oh come on Sailor V is way better then Sailor Solaris"  
Minako said.  
"No Sailor Solaris is better I mean come on she has a staff and what does Sailor Venus has a stupid chain" I said,  
"What do you think Shin?"  
"well I think Sailor Mercury is cool"  
"Taka?"  
"Uranus is cool"  
"uh..... what is your problems, Sailor Venus is so cool I mean she's the Sailor Scout of Love"  
"So and what's your point" I asked.  
Okay what's up with this we're fighting over who's the coolest Sailor Scout.  
An unlikely conversation if you ask me.  
We would be doing Batman and Superman but we already did that debt when we were going to the store.  
"Oh come on Mercury has that cool computer" Shin's British voice spring around us.  
"But Uranus has that cool Space sword attack" Taka complained.  
I couldn't help it I started laughing,  
"Why are we fighting over which Sailor scout is cooler"  
Minako started to giggle.  
Okay I officially announced that were crazy.  
  
(Makoto P.O.V)  
"Were back"  
"get away" Star called to them playfully.  
"Love ya too Starz" Shin walked into the kitchen and gave me the bag.  
"Thankz food would be finish so warn...er... tell everybody its almost done"  
Star glared at me as Miku giggled.  
"Hahaha you just creak me up Makoto" Star said sarcastically.  
  
Shin P.O.V  
I walked over to the poker table where it looks like Usagi won a lot of games.  
"Hey Food almost ready so Makoto sent me to warn... er.. tell everybody" I said loud enough so the girls in the kitchen could hear me.  
"You know what Shin if I wasn't here cooking these hot dogs I would hurt you badly with this spoon in my hand" Star called back to me earning a chuckle form Haruka.  
"That's my little sister always taking up after me" Haruka said.  
"You know it" Star called again.  
I shook my head and walked into Seiji's room.  
'Chun-Li wins'  
"That's it I declare that you cheat" Duo complain to Miaka.  
"hey foods almost ready"  
"okay" the two said before going back to fighting. I gave Seiji a sympathetic look before leaving the room.  
  
After dinner  
Seiji P.O.V  
"guys I guess you guys should get going Star's already asleep" Huraka commented.  
I picked up Star and walked into her room where I put her to bed.  
Huraka walked in and kissed her on the cheek.  
We quietly walked out the room.  
"Star had a hard day today"  
"Yeah (yawn) good night Ruka"  
"Night"  
well let me tell you about our family.  
our mom died having me and Star.  
Two years ago our father died on a plane crash to the states.  
Ever since then we been taking care of ourselves.  
Me working at the Dojo, Star working at the Arcade, and Huraka one of the best youngest racer in Japan.  
So there goes my life story.  
We met Usagi and her twin brother Quatre when me and Star was 10 and Haruka was 13. Then from them we met there cousin Minako and Yui who invited us to a party and we met Touma, Taka, Miaka, and Duo. Then 3 months ago Shin moved here and came into the group. Now we have Miku. That's the story of our life.  
I let out another yawn.  
Anyway I'm tired so I'm going to bed.  
I got undressed and slipped into my bed. I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.  
  
That's all for Ch. 1 stay tuned for the next chapter  
'New guy'  
Peace ^_^  



End file.
